Losing My Mind
by hellabyss
Summary: Yuma... Yuma Tsukumo was the reason he started thinking about everything he has done. He doesn't care what anybody thinks of him, just as long as it's not him. No, anyone but Yuma. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

That day, the duel that took place, was one of the most special duels of his life. The duel that made him realize what he was doing, hurting everyone around him. People used him for his dueling skill, they did not care about his feelings, just as long as they continue working for him. The saddest part, he knew he was being used, he'll do whatever he is told just to have place to stay, but never had a place to call home. Maybe that was the reason why nobody stood by his side for too long.

He spent most of the time just thinking, how did things end up this way? What made him lead up to this road? Why must he put up with this act, pretend to be someone he's not? Is there someone out there, that will love him?

Yuma... Yuma Tsukumo, the person responsible to make him start thinking all of these things. Making him realize that everything he was doing... was not human. Making everyone as miserable as him was suppose to make him feel better, so why is making him feel less of himself?

"Shark!" Yuma yelled at the top of his lungs, "It doesn't have to continue being this way! There is still time to right your wrongs and CHANGE!"

That voice echoed inside of his head, such an annoying voice who speaks the truth. It just want to make him rip his hair out, maybe the agonizing pain of hair loss will keep him from hearing his voice echoing through his mind.

_'I just don't get it,'_ Shark thought to himself, _'Everyone used to tell me this all the time, but how is it that when he pleads, makes me.. want to listen?'_

Not a day goes by when he doesn't think about Yuma, his words, his attitude. Shark knew he was a lost cause, but Yuma just doesn't give up on him, he actually believes that there is the slightest chance that Shark will change. It shouldn't matter to him on what anybody thinks of him. For all he cared, the entire world could be against him, just as long as it's not Yuma, anyone but him. Why?

He feels the cool breeze of Heartland flow through his midnight blue hair, as the sun settled over the river in a soft shade of orange. He leans against the rail of bridge, pulling on his purple jacket for warmth in his hands as he looks beyond the horizon. Inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm his nerves.

_"It's too late for me..." he softly whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

It has been weeks since Shark went to school. He felt like a coward, how can he show his face after what happened? Not like anyone cared, they all lost 'respect' for him after he lost to an amature like Yuma. Most likely the crowd who used to followed him, will laugh in his face.

He fell way behind his school work and he didn't want any more to pile up. He has to stay after school to finish everything, who knows how long that'll last, even though he really didn't mind it, it's just an excuse not to go home, wherever that is, just like fairy tales, such a place doesn't exist.

He had his hand in his pockets and walked around campus to find a place to sit, hoping to find a good place where people won't be around. So many people would give him all these looks as he walk past them, as if they seen a ghost. Nothing but a lost soul. They whispered to their friends talking smack, as if they thought Shark wasn't listening.

'_Idiots_,' Shark clenched his fist ready to start a scenario.

"Is that Shark?" he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

His eyes shot wide open, '_Crap, its him!'_ He began to walk faster, hoping to get away.

"Hey, Shark! Wait up!"

_'Damn, it's too late.'_

He stopped to hear running footsteps from multiple people. He could already hear the other voices who sounded like they didn't want any part of this. Shark turned to see Yuma running up to him with that goofy grin of his, and his friends, the green-haired girl, Kotori, and the chubby guy, Tetsuo, not far behind.

"Shark, where have you been? It's like you fell off the face of the Earth or something!" Yuma shouted as he had a huge grin on his face. Shark wanted to wipe that grin off his face so badly, it's so annoying seeing someone so happy and energetic. But then again, no one has been so happy to see him.

He didn't want him to know where he's been this whole time, it hard to say that he's been living in streets with duel gangs, all he did was glare at him.

Yuma's smile slowly faded away, like if he understood what Shark was trying to tell him. Even Kotori and Tetsuo seemed like they may understood the situation, everyone felt the tension in Shark's eyes, it told them everything without using words.

"Uh Hey!" Yuma broke the silence, "I know what'll get your hopes up! You and Me! Duel right here, right now!"

"I already told you, I don't duel anymore!" Shark snapped sharply, making everyone flinch at his remark. "What part of that don't you understand? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Shark?" Yuma softly mumbled, as everyone looked at him in shock. Shark used to love dueling, it's hard to believe that he'll just give it up so easily.

He began to take a couple steps backwards, still locked onto Yuma, "Just learn how to give up for once Yuma," he said, "you're just wasting your time, you can't win them all." With that said, he turned and walked away, leaving everyone in awe, nothing else was left to say.

* * *

><p>Shark had finished all his late work and turned them, it's still too early, he didn't want to leave just yet. He made his way up on top of the school building, and sat on the ledge just thinking about what happened earlier before. Deep inside he kind of hoped that Yuma would go after him, telling him he was stupid for making these type of decisions, anything to consult him.<p>

_'No! No! No!'_ Shark violently shook and punched his head for thinking of such thoughts, _'What the hell am I thinking? I sound like a teenage girl going to puberty!'_ He shouldn't be thinking these things, they're both guys and he's speaking as if he were in love with Yuma.

"Shark?" Shark turned towards the sound of the voice, which caught by surprise.

"Yuma?" Yuma was standing behind him and smiled at him, and not one of his usual goofy smiles, but this was a sincere one, almost heartwarming. He slowly walked towards Shark.

"How did you know I was up here?" Shark asked him.

"Well, I was waiting for you to finish your work, but seems like I fell asleep," he smiled, and sat next to Shark on the ledge, "Sensei told me you didn't go home yet and that I could find you up here."

_'Figures.'_

Yuma looked beyond the horizon, "Nice view isn't it?" Shark followed his gaze and saw a clear view of most of Heartland. Mostly the main Heart Tower in the middle of Heartland, The sun setted just behind it, the light reflected off the pink tinted glass making it look, kind of pretty.

"Why?" Shark softly mumbled.

"Eh?" Yuma looked dumbfounded at Shark's response, watching him stand from his place.

"I treat you badly,and yet you pretend as it never happened," his began to crack he swallowed before continuing, "why can't you just take a hint?" he growled, glaring down at him. Yuma's smile disappeared, he too got up from his place, returning the same glare at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. Shark finched at his question, is that what Yuma really thinks?

"...I don't hate you," Shark whispered softly, he ducked his head in shame.

_'I kind of like you.'_

"I made your life hell. I was the one who broke you pendent, how can you pretend like it never happened? Why don't you just give up?"

He felt Yuma placing his hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Yuma, smiling at him.

"The past is the past, Shark. You are my friend, which means I'll never give up on you."

Such simple words... being put together in a sentence could mean so much, give any one such hope. He felt his face go hot, was he blushing?

"As for the pendant, you shouldn't worry about it. I got it fixed! See?" Yuma took the pendent out from under his shirt, it shined under what little sunlight was out.

"What?" Shark asked in shock, "How did y-"

"I know a guy," Yuma interrupted him, and the guy he was obviously referring to was Astral. The spirit who came from another dimension was locked away in the pendent. He put the pendant back in his shirt. "So, you going home?"

Again, Shark had no way to answer that. He looked away not wanting to see Yuma's face, "No... I don't feel like going home."

Yuma saw the sadness in Shark, he said something he shouldn't have. "If you want, you could sleep over my house?"

"Huh?" Shark looked at him, his offer caught him off guard, "Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I'm positive!" he chirped, "You're not intruding at all! My grandma and sis would love to have company! You can stay as long as you want! C'mon what do you say?"

He had never stayed over at anybody's house before. This was all coming at him so fast. Which he gets to live with Yuma for awhile...

The corner of his lip gave a little smirk and he nodded, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you guys! Sorry i haven't updated in the longest. Laziness got the best of me, but i managed to finish this chapter and I'm sorry if this seems kind of rushed ! But please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Yuma and Shark were making their way home, Yuma is really excited to have him over, but Shark feels very uncomfortable. Yuma is ranting on about his everyday life and some heads up about the family, while Shark is lost in thought, maybe his family won't even like him at all. He should back out now before he regrets its afterwards.<p>

"Here we are!" Yuma announced. Shark snapped out of his thoughts and looks up to see that they made it to Yuma's house. It was a small little beige house with a bush fence surrounding the entire house. He saw a short, elderly woman brooming the front porch of the house, she seems so innocent. "Hey look it's my grandma," Yuma told him, "C'mon I want to introduce you to her!"

Yuma grabbed Shark's arm and pulled him towards the house. He felt really nervous, his heart dropped in an instant. He lost his breath with every step closer he took towards it. He wanted to run away, he's not really good with socializing with elders.

"Grandma! I'm home!" he announced.

"Ah, Yuma," she stopped cleaning and slowly looked up to notice that her young grandson had brought company. "Oh, who is this young man?

Yuma looked back at Shark and gave off a soft smile, "This is my friend, Sh-"

"Kamishiro Ryoga," he suddenly interrupted. Yuma looked at him a bit surprised as he stepped forward to the elderly woman. "My name is Kamishiro Ryoga, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he bowed to his respect.

"Ah, so you're Ryoga-kun. I've heard so much about you, Yuma talks about you all the time!" she smiled with such glee. Now Shark felt his face go red, and looks back at Yuma, finding it hard to believe what he is hearing.

"G-Grandma!" Yuma stuttered at his grandmother's sudden comment as his face goes red as well.

"I'm Tsukumo Haru, I'm Yuma's grandmother," she ignored Yuma's remark and bowed respectfully to Shark. "You two should go freshen up now, dinner will be ready any minute now."

Yuma gave a low growl for the embarrassing comments being made, he should've expected that something like this could've happened. "Let's go!" he grabbed Shark's arm once more and dragged him into the house. Shark thanked Haru before Yuma closed the door behind them.

Yuma sighed in relief, thinking that he safe from any other embarrassing comments. "Shark gave him a small smirk, "So, you talk about me don't you?" he teased in a sing-song voice.

Yuma blushed as he stood up straight to look him in the eye and scratched his head as a sign of defeat. "Well, you see about that," he began to explain.

"YUMA!" a booming voice was heard not so distant from the two. Yuma flinched and felt a shiver go down his spine. "Where the hell have you been? Don't you know how worried I w-" she had stopped mid sentence and realized that Shark was with Yuma.

A woman in her early twenties with long red hair tied in a ponytail was standing right front of them, Shark looked back at the two noticing a strong resemblance between them. Her face turned pink of embarrassment, "Oh, I didn't expect you to bring company."

The young duelist looked back at Shark, he was so terrified that for a second he forgot he had somebody over. He gave his goofy smile and pulled Shark towards her, "Ha, yeah this is my friend Ryoga, I invited him here for a sleepover for awhile. You wouldn't mind, right?"

She gave out an aggravated sigh, well now she can't say no if Yuma had already assured him that everything will go out as planned. "I guess there's nothing wrong with it. Sure, he's welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks nii-chan!" Yuma cheered. Shark smiled as well, this family is nicer than he had thought. They actually gave him a chance.

"Thank you, miss." he bowed gratefully, "I promise I won't be a disturbance to your family."

"Miss?" she gave him a weird look, "Just call me Akari, that 'miss' word makes me feel old, none of that here, kay?" She winked at him.

He smiled again this time it's for his mistake , "Thank you Akari."

* * *

><p>"Sorry if my family scared you," Yuma said as he lead Shark up to the attic where he spends the night.<p>

"Not at all, you're family is pretty nice actually," he followed and looked around. He was pretty amazed of how an attic could look so roomy. He thought attics were a place where they just stuffed old memories and are long forgotten, besides the mess of clothes Yuma had lying around, anyone could be able live up here.

Yuma kicked the clothes he had on the floor to the side, "Sorry for the mess, I didn't plan ahead."

"It's fine," Shark shrugged it off, still in awe of room as he gazed around. The only thing he knew was missing was a bed to sleep in. "Um, no mattress?"

Yuma looked back and saw what he meant, "Nah, mattresses are too overrated, I have a hammock instead." Shark looked over and saw the hammock he was talking about, it had a blue blanket in it, obvious it what he uses to keep warm. Yuma went over to his closet and took out a small light blue air mattress, "You could use the hammock, or use this if you're more comfortable in a mattress." Yuma then unwrapped the mattress and took out an old school air pump to begin to blow it up.

"I think I'll stick to mattress." Shark then tried to remember when was the last time he had ever slept on a real bed. Numerous time he had slept on the floor or on an old couch without a blanket. The closest thing to a bed he had ever slept on was when he visited Heartland hospital and if the extra bed in the room was available for him, they would let him stay there. He began to realize how sad that is.

"Done!" Yuma broke Shark from his thoughts, he looked up to see that he had already finished blowing up the air mattress. Yuma took out some blankets and pillow and placed them on top of the mattress. "You need something to sleep in too, right?" Before Shark could even answer, Yuma already began looking through his drawers.

Shark had never felt so at home before, not even known how a real friend would treat him as. He spotted a photo frame on top of the bedside next to the hammock, curiosity got the best of him and decided to get a closer look.

Then a bright light flashed from Yuma's Ou's Key, and a bright light blue figure appeared behind Yuma. The figure was none other than Astral, the dueling spirit that was trapped away in the key for unknown reasons, and Yuma is the only one who is able to see him. Astral looked back at Shark giving him a rather harsh glare, Shark sensed it as a shiver went down his spine.

"Yuma, are you sure it's safe for him to stay here?" he asked.

Yuma stopped digging through his clothes and looked up at Astral, "What do you mean?"

"He has been possessed by a Number card once before because of the hate in his heart," he explained.

"Tsk, what's your point?" Yuma continued to rummage through his clothes once again, but is now annoyed.

"My point being, the hate is still inside of him. I can sense it in him, you should keep your guard up," he warned.

Yuma took out some sweats and a black T-shirt and slammed his drawer shut, "He's changed Astral, you don't know him! Just keep things to yourself unless you have proof!"

He looked up to see Shark holding up the picture he had on the bedside, but instead of looking at it, he was looking at him weirdly. Yuma laughed nervously and gave him the clothes, he forgot no one could see Astral, so basically Shark caught him talking to himself.

"Found you some clothes! Since I'm kinda shorter than you, the shirt might fit you kind of tight though," he left them on top of the blanket.

"Thanks," he said and he looked back at the photo he was holding onto, "Are these your parents?"

Yuma smiled as he got up and stood next to him as Astral stood in the same place he was still giving Shark a certain look, "Yeah. that's my dad and mom. The picture was taken when they went on an expedition and found the Ou's Key." He held on tightly the Ou's Key that was around his neck.

"No wonder it's so important to you," Shark looked at him sadly, he remembers the day he took the pendant away from him, how he dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. Breaking it into pieces, what was he thinking back then? Why did he have to be so heartless? What was he expecting to gain from it?

Yuma noticed the sadness in Shark's face, even Astral sensed it he softened his glare. Something inside of him wanted to get rid of all the pain he had experienced, just as badly as Yuma wanted to do the same.

'He's been through a lot,' he thought

Just as Yuma was about to say something, "Yuma! Ryoga! Dinner's ready!" Akari yelled from downstairs. Shark put down the frame back in it's place and looked up to Yuma.

"C'mon, let's go eat," Yuma smiled as he lead the way to the dining room.

Shark softly nodded and followed not far behind, and Astral, followed both of them.

'I'm willing to change for you, Yuma.'

* * *

><p><em>Well that's that! It was originally suppose to be longer but again i got lazy (oops) hope you guys liked it! Leave me know what you think in the reviews! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoo! New Chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to update! I got writers block for awhile but surprisingly i ended up having inspiration for another fanfic! Does the words Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ring a bell ? Smutty goodness right there! But anyways, please enjoy this new chapter! Where everything begins to unfold a bit Including the reason behind the title! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Yuma, Akari, their grandmother Haru and Shark himself gathered around the table ready to enjoy their meals. Both Akari and Haru have prepared white rice with salmon and shrimp in separate bowls.<p>

Yuma grabbed his chopsticks as he prepared to attack, "Yosh! Let's dig in!" He went in for the attack until Akari made her move and blocked his path with her chopsticks.

"Yuma! In case if you haven't notice, your suppose to wait until everyone gets their part too and give your thanks!" she scolded. Yuma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he was so hungry he felt and heard his insides crying out in pain. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in defeat as he waited for everyone to serve themselves.

"You just want all the shrimp before i even get any," he whined while he made his duck face.

Shark had saw that Haru looked extremely tired as she reached out to serve herself, she have had a rough day. "Uh, just allow me ma'am," as he softly took her bowl and served her some rice and some shrimp on the side.

"Oh, Thank you so much, Ryoga, you are so kind," she smiled as he carefully gave her plate back. He then went back to serve himself, and took back his seat. Yuma was quite surprised, not too long ago Shark was the school bully who had been feared by everyone because of his cold-heartedness. Never in a million years would he thought he would see him be so... nice.

Not until Shark felt him staring at him, making him feel all fluttery as he grew red of embarrassment and tried to avoid making eye contact with him. 'Kawaii,' was the only word that Yuma could think of.

"Thank you for the meal!" Everyone said and they began to eat their meal.

"Ryoga?" Akari asked, Shark looked up at suddenly hearing his name, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is your family?"

Yuma automatically turned towards Shark's direction, he had never heard anything about Shark's family, he used to think that he didn't have any.

Shark put down his bowl of rice and looked off into the distance, "M-My parents are on a business trip," he responded.

Akari too put her bowl down, but out of shock, "What? You mean you're all by yourself? How can they just leave you here unattended?" she yelled in anger. Abandonment was completely out of her vocabulary, she had always hated anyone who have done so.

"N-no! It's nothing like that, they have their reasons..." he softly responded.

Akari rested her shoulders when she noticed the depression written all over his face, it's the face she has when her parents went off on the expedition. Both Yuma and Haru sat in the sidelines observing the two, they couldn't say anything because there wasn't much to say.

Shark took a deep breathe and let it out, "They're... doing it for me and my little sister,"

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A LIL' SISTER?" Yuma blurted out, he had always thought that Shark was an only child, having a little sister is a different story. He began to imagine how she would look like, apparently she would somewhat look like her brother. Maybe a more feminine body, longer flowing hair? Long eyelashes perhaps?

"Yeah," Shark responded, " My sister had an accident a year ago, she's been going in for a lot of surgeries but she's somehow worse than she is before.' He began to shake and clenched his fist as tight as he could, he looked like he was about to cry. "Money isn't going to fall out of the sky, they have to work even more to help her."

He couldn't look anyone in the eye while he explained his life story, it was hard enough to live through it, talking about it is like living it all over again. Everyone felt their throats tighten, its so sad hearing someone at such a young age having to experience something like that. They couldn't even imagine what else he might have been through, since everyone is pretty sure that Shark has only told them a pretty small part of his life.

Yuma was sadden, he kind of knew the feeling ever since his parents went out on that exploration. He hasn't heard from them for months, the very thought of thinking death scares him. He knows that both his grandmother and Akari feel the same way, just waiting for an answer that never comes.

"Shark..." Astal softly mumbled. He could sense the darkness deep within his heart, there is something that Shark is definitely hiding, but the question was what? He wants to figure it out before its too late.

Akari placed her hand on top of Shark's, which caught him off guard, he looked up to see her looking at him with such caring, soft eyes. "Ryoga, you should stay here until your parents get back."

Shark's eyes widen in shock as Yuma smiled grew wider in excitement and Astral softly growled. "What?"

"We won't allow you to stay home alone any longer, when your parents contact you again, tell them you're staying here with us until they come back," Akari responded.

"That's a great idea! C'mon Shark! What do ya' say?" Yuma shouted in excitement. Shark looked at everyone still in shock, they all gave an approving look, but this was all happening so fast, he had barely met this friendly family and they have offered him a home.

His eyes became glassy and a lump formed in his throat, he was speechless until he finally spoke, "Thank you.."

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished eating their food and it was now time for bed. Both Yuma and him made their way up to the attic. Yuma yawned in laziness as he talked about how tired he is as he lied down on his hammock, he looked around and noticed Astral wasn't around. He must have went back in the Ou's Key. He also saw Shark lost in thought as he lied on the air mattress he blew up for him.<p>

"Hey, Shark? You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded, he looked up at Yuma with a serious face. "Yuma? Can I ask you a favor?"

It surprised Yuma, he would have never expected to hear those words from Shark, "Uh, sure!"

He rested his elbows on the mattress and began to softly speak, "Can you please not call me shark anymore?" Yuma gave him a weird look, before he could ask why Shark had already answered. "Everyone who knows me as Shark only knows the dark side of me, only a few amount of people who really understand me know me as Ryoga."

He turned to Yuma who looked quite surprised and yet kind of confused, " I want you to be one of those people.. Yuma."

Yuma 'awed' inside, just the face that Sha-... Ryoga face could make anyone flaunt over it. He smiled, "You got it, Ryoga." Ryoga smiled back with a big 'thank you' written all over it.

"Well it's time to sleep we got school tomorrow and we wouldn't want to be late." Both he and Ryoga tried to find a comfortable spot.

"Good night, Ryoga."

"Night, Yuma."

Yuma closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was already snoring. Ryoga on the other hand couldn't sleep, he grew a habit out of listening to music as he slept.

He took out his iHologram from his pocket which he had found in the streets. A small little white device with a press of a button, a hologram shows up and u could slide the screen to choose a song or go on the internet. Luckily he loved all the songs which were already in the small device, almost 1,000 songs. He scrolled through all the songs until he found a song that was appropriate for his situation. He put on his earphones and pressed play, he listened to the lyrics which literally made him feel like he really is losing his mind. Mostly because of Yuma.

It's always because of Yuma..

* * *

><p><em>it's getting hard to sleep<em>

_getting hard to think 'about much these days_

_'cause everywhere i go_

_only thing i see is your glowing face_

_and the way you light up every room you walk into_

_just makes me want to scream_

_yeah and my head keeps spinnin'_

_you got me trippin'_

_there's something about the way you move_

_yeah, every little single thing you do is like_

_one part angel and one part danger_

_but, oh, the kind of crazy i like_

_you got me losing my mind_

_i'm losing my mind!_

_~Losing My Mind By Daughtry_

* * *

><p><em>what did you guys think? Yup I got the idea of the story from the song by Daughtry. I mean you guys should listen to it! It really suits them. At least in my opinion.<em>

_Please leave reviews! I love reviews! Again sorry for any grammar mistakes, I try my best!~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Um... Hello? I know what all of guys are thinking the same thing, Why the hell did it take so long to update such a short chapter? Well... I have no good excuse, I'm sooooooooo sorry! The truth is i'm losing inspiration for this story because... i cannot believe i'm saying this but... I have lost interest in Zexal...Please don't kill me!_

_I don't know what's wrong with me, but if you haven't noticed by now i have changed fandoms, Yup I have been obsessed with Legend of Korra that i completely just stopped writing just to watch it, well now its over and now i'm back to my senses realizing that i have completely neglected this story and i hope to get back on it! Yes I am continuing this story!_

_For now! I don't know! I might write a couple more chapters to see if i still have the story line straight. I might have to rewatch Zexal just get back on the train but i'm not as interested as i used to be... anyways this is just to let you that i am back and maybe this update will make up for it._

_Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, i did kinda this in a rush_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT? IT CAN'T BE?" Yuma yelled at the top of his lungs. He woke up to see that it was five to eight which means, "SCHOOL STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!"<p>

He struggles as he tried to jump out from his hammock but fails when his foot gets tangled in the net and falls face first against the hard, wooden floor. He sulked in pain as he softly soothed his throbbing head trying to get rid of the pain, he crawled towards Ryoga who seemed to be still sleeping.

"Ryoga, hurry we overslept, we're gonna be late for-" he took off the sheets from the sleeping body only to realize... it was just a pillow.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Yuma quickly grabbed his clothes as he dressed himself while running towards the bathroom to get his toothbrush to brush his teeth and struggling to get his bag and get out of the house all at the same time. When he got to the stairs he fell as he tried to put on his shoes, again hitting his head. Trying to ignore the pain, he got up to see his sister was still at home, most likely still working on her new scoop that is due tomorrow. "Oi! Why didn't you wake me up?" he complained still struggled putting his shirt on.

Akari didn't even glance at her younger sibling since she was so concentrated on her work. To show that she was paying attention, she took out the pen she was holding from her mouth to reply, "Your old enough to wake yourself up, it's not responsibilty you know." Yuma growled to himself as he ran to the door but remembered to ask her one last thing.

"Do you know Ryoga is? He wasn't asleep as I thought."

"He left for school a long time ago," she replied sticking the pen back in her mouth as she continued to type.

"HE WHAT?" Yuma closed the door behind him dashing his way out his house, only to trip over the broom his grandmother was using to clean the front porch. He yelped in pain, cursing to himself on how gravity was his worst enemy, he throbbed in pain once again.

"Yuma, what did i tell about being careful?" his grandmother scolded him as she lend him a hand as well as giving him his lunch she had prepared for him.

"Ugh I know! Sorry I'll be more careful next time," he got up and accepted the food as he quickly put it away in his bag. "Gotta go! I'm already late, bye Grandma!" He yelled as he quickly ran for it not giving her enough time to respond.

He ran as fast as his small little legs can take him, he was almost halfway there, if he can only have super speed to make it. All hopes died when the stoplights turned red, he cursed under his breath as his made a complete stop but still jogged in place, impatiently waiting for the light to turn green. "I really done it now! I promised Sensei I wouldn't be late again! Now he'll give me detention for sure!"

The bright light shined from the Ou's Key, as Astral's calm and cool self appeared next to Yuma. "Overslept again?" he calmly guessed to the same old routine.

Yuma grew aggravated when he noticed how the light was taking longer than usual to change, or at least that's how it felt like every time he was in a rush, "No, Captain Obvious, I'm Just really energetic at this hour!" he rudely answered back, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Astral looked away not enjoying the attitude so early in the morning or in Yuma's case so 'late' in the morning. "Like your sister said, it's not my responsibility to wake you."

Finally, the light turned green and Yuma made a dash for it as he checked the clock. two minutes before the bell rings, maybe if could run just a bit faster he might be able to make it!

Astral quickly floated beside him showing off his ability to float just to irritate Yuma on how he doesn't worry about running and wasting his stamina. "You should've just asked your 'precious Ryoga' to wake you since you two are such close friends now," he commented in such a bitter tone. Yuma never heard him so cold before.

"Huh? The hell is your problem? What does Ryoga have anything to do in this situation?" He yelled at him until it finally hit him, he made a complete stop in his tracks and slowly turned to Astral who stopped right behind him. "Wait a minute," he took a long pause before continuing, he chuckled as his goofy grin peered from the corner of his lips. "Are you... jealous, of Ryoga?"

Astral stared at him blankly, "You humans and your odd vocabulary, I don't have any idea on what that means."

Yuma chuckled under his breath, "Jealousy is an emotion where one envies what another person has," he explained while Astral gave him a blank stare. "What I am saying is that you're jealous of my friendship with Ryoga, aren't you?" he giggled.

Astral scoffed under his breath as he crossed his arms and turned away in annoyance away from Yuma , "I have no such emotion towards him, I am just letting you know that you should not give him your full trust because he is not being completely honest to you."

Yuma smile faded away when Astral began to start with the same story. His blood began to boil in anger, why did Astral have to treat Ryoga as if he was some evil villain plotting an evil scheme against him. "He is not hiding anything! Why do you have so harsh towards him? Why can't you just accept the fact that he has changed?" he shouted at him as Astral stared back at him giving his usual blank stare. "You're so irritating, you act as if everyone in this world is out to get you but they're not! You're not that damn special!"

Astral once again turned away from, he felt a painful feeling in his chest and felt as something lodged into his throat when he received his insult, he began to wonder what this feeling was. "I am only trying to look out for Yuma," he mumbled softly.

Yuma scoffed, "I can look out for myself. I don't need you to look out for me, I don't need you at all!" he yelled in anger. He surprised himself just as the words escaped his lips, he felt his blood rush down from his face in an instant, feeling the regret in the words he had just said.

"No, wait... That- That's not what I mean-"

"Fine," Astral replied in a harsh tone, "All I intended to do was to protect you, but you made it very clear to everyone that you can handle everything on your own," he turned to face Yuma who looked back with pleading eyes, "One day, you will know the truth and that day you will plead for my help. Don't bother, because I won't be there."

With that said, Astral disappeared back into the pendant before Yuma had time to react to what he just said. He tried his best to process in his mind on what just happened.

"What the hell was that all about," he couldn't believe on what just happened. Did Astral really just... abandon him? He shook off that sort of thought, "No! What am I even thinking about? He just wants attention, in a couple days he'll be back!" he tried to convince himself. There was no way that Astral could have just left him, he's probably just testing him, that's right! "It was just a test! Well I'm not giving in so easy! Two can play this game!"

His phone began to buzz, it was a video message from Kotori. He opened the message only to hear her booming voice. "Yuma! Where the hell are you? Class just started!"

"NANI?" he checked the time, it was 8:05. He screeched in terror and made a dash for it, he sure did it now.

"YUMA! YOU HAVE BEEN TARDY FOR THE LAST TIME! DETENTION!"

"DAMN YOU ASTRAL!"

* * *

><p><em>There you have it! I'm sorry I couldn't have made this longer! But sadly I didn't have anymore time to type i still have four other stories (not including this one) that i wanna finish typing before the 27th. Sorry peoples but on the 27th im going to Mexico But don't worry! I'm taking my laptop with me so i could continue working on my stories :D Hopefully when i come back i will come back with new chapters! Until next time! Leave reviews maybe?~<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Well Hello! Wow can you believe it!? I'm Alive! haha sorry i've been gone so long, i didn't mean to, but it's ok, i am officially back in business! If many of you don't know i have made up a schedule on when i'll publish my fanfics. Its on my journal on DeviantArt, link is in my profile, or i'll just upload the schedule on my profile too. Also another note, if you want more updates on me and my fanfics, I beg you to watch me on DeviantArt, thats where i am most active cuz i will not update on upcoming plans for fanfics on here so if you're interested in my other projects, i suggest you watch me on DeviantArt, you don't have too but it makes it easier . I'm gonna also try being active on tumblr link will also be on my profile! (6/7/14 Update: Not active on DeviantArt anymore)_

_So anyways as for the story, i am so sorry i haven't worked on it after so long. but if you guys don't know, i'm sad to say i have completely lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal and i have no plans in finishing the anime, i stopped on the episode where Tron is using Shark making him believe that it was Yuma's fault that Rio (or at least that's what i think is his sister's name, right?) is hurt in the hospital._

_Actually now that i think about it i haven't watched any animes at all this entire year... Especially since i changed fandoms again.. I'm currently obsessed with Legend of Korra and Teen Wolf which aren't animes at all. I'm still waiting for their new seasons._

_Ok now back to original topic, yeah I'm not gonna finish watching Zexal at all, but no worries i do plan on finishing this series if its the last thing i do! bad news i might have to cut it short. Depending on how much inspiration i have left i will most likely end this in 5 chapters or less.. good news is that the chapters are gonna be a lot longer and have a lot more detail, I'm finally getting a hand of this writing thing._

_Since i have no idea how the series plot goes anymore, i do apologize if the story does not go along with the series or characters get ooc. Well that's about it! Anyways enjoy this chapter, I tried my best with spelling this time so i hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It has been a very long day for Yuma, probably one of the worst. Thanks to Astral distracting him, he got to school late and his favorite teacher gave him detention by making him miss dueling period. His heart broke in two as he sat near the window watching everyone enjoying their duels. It was absolute torture just watching everyone; there were some pretty amazing duels today from where he stands.<p>

In the far corner if the field, he saw Ryoga who was leaning against the wall observing the duels and he glanced back down to floor every once in a while. One of the guys who used to follow him, walked passed him giving him a revolting a look and kept walking, not even giving him a second glance. He seemed so distant from everybody. It's so weird to see him alone; he always had his followers' right by his side, and cheering him on as he dueled… he looks depressed. He had never seen him like this before, even if the old Ryoga was the most horrible bully, he was at least really confident. Now he just looks like a lost puppy that has nowhere else to go.

* * *

><p>The bell rang to end this long, tortures day, Yuma's sensei finally gave him permission to leave and he bolted out of there without any hesitation. He was hoping if he was fast enough, he could be able to reach Ryoga in time so they could walk back home together.<p>

He made it outside as he scanned through the swarm of people, hoping to find Ryoga in there somewhere. Sure enough he spotted his blue, octopus looking hair walking through the crowd. Yuma's smile grew wide, relieved that he made it out just in time. "Oi! Ryoga!" he yelled out to be able to get his attention. Sure enough just like everyone else around him, he turned to see where the voice had come from. Yuma flailed his arms high so he can show him where he was as he ran down the stairs without giving it a second thought, "Hey! Wait up!"

As ran down the stairs the next thing he knew, he missed a step and lost his balance as he tumbled down the stairs. Like seriously? He couldn't help but wonder why he was so clumsy today; this is his hundredth time falling today. His peers bursted out in laughter, how typical, instead of helping him up they would rather just make fun of him.

Ryoga sneered at everyone who laughed at Yuma; he pushed through the crowd to get to his friend, once he finally reached Yuma, who was rubbing his backside from the pain, he offered his hand to him, "You okay?" he asked.

Yuma smiled to his generous hospitality as he gladly accepted his hand,"Ha! Yeah I'm good! Hasn't been the first time I fell down the stairs," he responded. Ryoga looked back to see the shocked faces of everybody who just witnessed Ryoga who had surprisingly just offered his hand to his ex-rival, he glared at all of them and everybody got his message and began to walk off at least trying to mind their own business with no problem.

"Well I'm glad I caught up to you, let's walk home together!" Yuma requested as he dusted himself off and readjusted all of things. Ryoga looked back at him giving him a hesitated look, but eventually he just exhaled out deeply and nodded in agreement.

As they began to walk together, the tension in the environment grew very awkward, it's been a couple of minutes since they have left and neither said a word. They would steal each other's glance once and a while and would look elsewhere the next. Yuma couldn't stand the silence much longer, it was unbearable and finally he decided to start up a conversion at least.

"You know, today I got detention because of you."

Ryoga quickly turned to him, "Because of me? What did I do?"

Finally, it was about time he talked, "You know very well why! Don't try to act all innocent," he pointed at the accused, "You didn't wake me up and I didn't get to school on time!" he teased him as he crossed his arms and looked away with a pouty look on his face.

Ryoga scoffed at him and let out a chuckle not believing what he is hearing, even if he was teasing, did he actually think it's his entire fault for not waking him up this morning? "Well excuse me, last time I checked I stayed over as a guest, not as your alarm clock," he responded as he dug his hands deep into his pockets returning the same pout.

"You could have done me the favor of waking me up so we could walk to school together," he lectured him.

Ryoga blushed the moment he said together, it reminded him that they're living together now; they're doing everything together now. He couldn't help but to smile with that beautiful thought of them actually being together.

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind next time."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they finally reached home, it was actually pretty quiet. Akari was out since she had to turn in her big scoop that was due today, and Yuma's grandmother went out to run a couple of errands. It was just Yuma and Ryoga alone.<p>

Yuma went up to his room with Ryoga is close behind him, Yuma rambled on and on of how he was incredibly bored he was during dueling period since he had detention 'thanks to Ryoga.' He couldn't help but to snicker, he really didn't know what the big deal was missing one day of duel period.

"What do you mean 'no big deal?' It's a huge deal!" he defended himself, "Wouldn't you be devastated if you weren't able to duel because someone took away the privilege from you?" It wasn't until the last word escaped his tongue when he remembered that Ryoga too, didn't duel at all today. Ryoga slowly looked away from Yuma's eye contact, again making the same depressed look on his face he had on earlier. Damn he felt like a complete jackass now! How can he forget about something so sensitive towards him?

Ryoga sat down on the inflated mattress that was still out for him and let out a devastated sigh, "Yeah…. I was."

"Geez, I'm sorry I-"Yuma was lost of words, he cursed at himself under his breath. Just great! He was actually doing a good job at making him feel better until he opened his big old mouth again and ruined it. He finally let out a sigh, "Why didn't you duel today?"

Ryoga curled himself into a ball and rested his chin on his arms before he responded, "I told you before, I quit dueling."

His response shocked probably equally or possibly even more the first time Ryoga said it. "But, I don't get it, you love to duel, how can you just give it up so easily?" Ryoga didn't even glance at him, he sat there in silence trying so hard to avoid the subject, but Yuma just keeps insisting that it just driving him nuts.

"I'm just not good enough alright! End of story! Drop it, ok?" he pleaded.

But Yuma just wouldn't let it go, he insisted him into talking about it but all he wanted to do is was to avoid the subject. That was until it hit him, he remembered how devastated he was when he lost against him in their duel. It couldn't be. He turned slowly to him feeling nauseated at the thought. "Ryoga, did you… quit dueling because of…. me?" he barely managed to say as he found it difficult to breath.

He didn't say a word; he never once even bothered looking back at him; not even to reassure him that he was wrong, just pure silence. Yuma felt a lump form in his throat, "Its true isn't it? It's because of me that you don't want to duel anymore, right?"

Ryoga combed his fingers through his hair feeling one of the worst headaches ever, he couldn't stand keeping up with this conversation any longer. He stood up, still not bothering making eye contact with him, "I'm going to use your bathroom if you don't mind."

He began to walk past the emotional wreck of Yuma, "Wait! I'm not done talking! Answer me!" he tried to grab hold of him but Ryoga just simply brushed him off and continued his way out. "Ryoga!" he yelled out but he was gone and just heard the bathroom door shut downstairs.

He was frozen in his tracks in where Ryoga left him standing with so many guilty thoughts running around his mind. It was true, his silence said it all, it was because of Yuma that Ryoga had quit dueling; he made him quit something he had loved most. Tears overflowed his eyes making his vision blurry, he began to shake uncontrollably and wasn't able to stand any longer as he fell to his knees. Gross sobbing escaped from him he was unable to control to his emotions at all. Just like how Ryoga must be thinking about right now, how can he ever forgive himself for doing this to him? "Gomen…. I'm so sorry….," he croaked.

* * *

><p>Ryoga splashed his face with cold water in hope that he was able to cool down, but it didn't do much. He turned off the sink and covered his face, disgusted to even see his own reflection in the mirror. How can he do that to Yuma, not speaking to him clearly? To reassure him that it wasn't his fault that he made this type of decision. He decided what was best for everyone; he didn't quit dueling because he lost against Yuma. He quit because he didn't deserve to call himself a duelist after realizing how horrible he treated everybody.<p>

He wasn't able to put it into simple words so everybody would understand; it's just too difficult to admit he was wrong. To leave in Yuma in that kind of state, was probably one of the worst things he had done. He pulled his hair just realizing that he was still the same, he still continued to hurt Yuma even when he was trying not to. He really is the worst; he couldn't take another risk in hurting him. He had to leave, and this time for good, he'll make sure of it this time.

* * *

><p>Yuma managed to be able to calm after a couple minutes, now he waited patiently until Ryoga came out of the bathroom, though he knew that might take a long while. He swung himself in his hammock to soothe him from his nerves. He had to be mentally and emotionally prepared to have a real talk with Ryoga.<p>

His phone began to ring breaking him from his thoughts; he reached for it from his drawer to see it was Tetsuo, weird; he never calls him unless it's important. He picked up to see a hologram pop out of his image. "Oi, what's up Tetsuo?"

"Yuma, I need to ask, is it true that Shark is staying at your house?" he asked straight to the point.

"Uh, yeah he is, why?" Yuma asked, confused about where this going.

Tetsuo rubbed his temples and shook his head like a disapproving parent. "Geez, Yuma, why are you always looking for trouble. How can keep the bully who made your life miserable so close to you?"

"Oi, be careful with what you say," he threatened, "Ryoga changed, and he's not the evil bully like think he is."

"WE THINK HE IS?! YUMA! OPEN YOUR EYES! THAT'S WHO HE ACTUALLY IS!" he raised his voice trying his best to make sure Yuma gets the message. "For all we know, he could be plotting something against you to get his revenge for you beating him in the duel!"

Yuma could feel his blood boil of the false accusation against Ryoga that just made him snap. "He is not like that at all! Sure, he made lots of mistakes in the past, but who hasn't! Nothing you guys say will make me change my mind about because I believe in him! I will always be right by his side whether you like it or not because he is my friend! Now if that's all you wanted to say, then I'm hanging up." With that being said, he didn't give Tetsuo a chance to respond and immediately hung up on him.

He leaned back on his hammock once again, feeling out of breathe from the conversation. It just pissed him off so much; Tetsuo sounded a lot like Astral.

Now that he thought about it, Astral didn't show up at all today, figures. After the argument they had, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up for the next couple of days. Not that he didn't mind it, ever since Astral disappeared, it became very quiet which was definitely what Yuma needed.

It's been a while since Ryoga locked himself in the bathroom; Yuma started to become anxious, he really needed to talk to him. He made his way downstairs and knocked on the door hoping for a response, but there was none. "Ryoga?" he knocked again with yet again no response. "Ryoga, please open the door, I really need to talk to you."

He didn't hear a thing in there he tried opening the door from the handle and surprisingly it was open. He opened the door only to see that there was no one was in here. Panic began to rise when he saw the window wide open, which only meant one thing, "Ryoga's gone!"

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da! end of chapter! I was really enjoying myself writing this chapter, i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! Probably one of the best ones yet and it's going to get even better since the story is almost halfway done!<em>

_On another note and i'm here to inform you that my new writing schedule is new story chapters every Sunday! If you want more information please read my profile and look through my journals on deviant art for more story updates where i am most active. Also if if i have enough inspiration and reviews i might consider of making a sequel _

_ok that's enough updates! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as i enjoyed writing it! Leave reviews please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! hey! hey! Look who decided to show up! I know what surprise I just show up out of no where don't I? Yeah I have no excuse but I did right a new chapter! Gotta give credit for something since I will finish this story even if it kills me! Sorry if i you find this chapter short, didn't really have much in mind but I guess a short chapter is better than none! Well enough of my rambling on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>He ran without giving it a second thought, not knowing where he was going, all he could think about was to run as far away as possible, away from Yuma. Ryoga was scared to even look back, what if Yuma was right behind him, impossible but still, he couldn't risk doing anything that could slow him down.<p>

He made into town by looking at the crowd of people, but that wasn't something that was going to stop him. He headed into the crowd, trying to dodge anyone who was in his way. Angry pedestrians complained when they got bumped in the shoulders by him. He apologized quickly without even giving them a second glance as he continued to run for life, if Yuma was right behind him, he had to get through this crowd of people to lose him.

He felt the world tumble around him when he wasn't able to pick up his foot and he ended up tripping, slamming face first into the ground. He could quickly feel the blood dripping out of his nose and his after pain. The loud and panicked gasps of the dwellers were heard when they saw Ryoga fall and the crowd quickly ran over to see what was going on.

Ryoga slowly got up from the ground and held his head back trying to slow down the bleeding that was gushing out of his nose. He felt someone grab onto his shoulder helping him to stand up straight. He turned quickly towards the person, it couldn't be, Yuma?

A concerned look was received from his helper, thankfully, yet sadly, it wasn't Yuma. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay, son?" a guy who looked like he was in his mid-twenties asked him in all sincerity. Ryoga look through and beyond the crowd of people for Yuma, who seems to be no where in sight. Paranoia really did screw with him, because he still felt that if stayed here, Yuma really will be able to catch up and find him.

"I'm fine! I got to go!" Ryoga stuttered as he tried to loosen the grip from the man, but he insisted on helping him by taking him to the hospital. Panic began to build inside him, he had to leave before Yuma finds him, he won't be able to look Yuma in the eyes after all he had put him through. Finally, when Ryoga felt the man loosen his grip for a quick second, he pushed him away freeing himself and bolted through the crowd that had surrounded him.

* * *

><p>"Ryoga!" Yuma ran out onto the middle of the street, yet he didn't know which way to turn, Ryoga could have gone anywhere by now. If he goes the wrong direction, then he'd be long gone for sure, same thing goes if doesn't choose a direction. He cursed and growled in anger towards himself. None of this would have been happening if he didn't open his big mouth. Ryoga was gone and he didn't where he could've gone, he didn't know none of his secret hideouts, he could have gone back to his own house, but Yuma didn't know where he actually lives. As much as he hated the idea, all he do is wait, he had no other choice.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like a century since he had been running. Ryoga couldn't support himself much longer until his legs finally gave away and went limp as he tumbled into the abandoned alley. He wheezed and gasped for air, panting heavily trying to catch his breathe. He leaned against the wall as he held his head back against as wall for support. Touching his nose and felt a wave of pain with just a single brush against it, the bleeding had subsided for now, but there was no doubt that his nose was broken.<p>

He wasn't panting as hard now felt himself relax as his breathing began to slow down. Exhaustion really had taken over, he couldn't feel anything, his body was just to heavy. His eyelids began to feel heavy as well, darkness swirled around his surroundings and noises sounded so distant.

He tried his best so he can be able to get up, he couldn't stay here, he had to keep moving, stay far away from Yuma as possible, this distance wasn't enough, it was too dangerous. His body was stubborn though, it didn't respond back at all. Before he knew it, he had already drifted off elsewhere.

* * *

><p><em>Again! Sorry This chapter was short! Didn't think of much so this is all I'll be able to give! Leave Reviews! <em>


	8. NOT A CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ

**Okay hey guys so here's the deal, first off I give you my sincerest apologies for not updating this at all. I know a lot of you have been wanting me to update this in forever. But I just gonna be straightforward with you guys.**

**I'm sad to say I have totally lost interest in writing this. I'm really sorry about this you guys but in all honesty, I really don't even know where I was going with this story anymore since it's been so long since I've worked on it. And I feel terrible because whenever i try to just sit down and write this, I feel like shit because it's just crap that I'm writing on paper and I feel you guys shouldn't read it because it's just that bad.**

**But then again I don't want to leave you guys hanging on this story, it just makes me so happy to see all the positive feedback you have left me that I honestly don't deserve. I want to finish this really badly but my inspiration is just not there. So I need you're guys' help.**

**PM me or leave in the comments if you guys want me to finish this, would it matter to you guys about the chapters even if I'm not satisfied with the results of the chapter?**

**Please let me know, I do have some written but i don't know if i should post it or not, if I do plan to finish it, I may as well just write everything out in one or two chapters depending on the length and just finish this story already. I just need reassurance that someone out there is still at least interested. Let me know.**

**In other news all of my other stories will be under mass construction, if you do read my other stories (especially Night of the Full Moon) i will do lots of editing towards that and re post it, for more info on that I'm leaving an Author's Note on that story as that as well)**

**I also do have an Archive of Our Own account, I will be just as active as there as well so same username (BrokenPromisesPro) my stories will be posted there as well.**

**Ok so sorry about all this mess and thank you for your patience. You'll hear from me soon.**

**(I'll leave this note up for this week before i decide what i want to do, if i don't hear from anybody i may just have this story be discontinued.)**


	9. Chapter 8

A cold, damp feeling ran through Ryoga's head, not that he was complaining. It _almost_ made him forget about the major headache he currently has that makes it feel like his head had been split open. Maybe it could have happened if he had hit his head hard enough before he passed out, not that he could remember. Hopefully, that wasn't the case. Even moving an inch caused a sharp pain ran through his body that made him to wince.

"Watch out sweetheart, seems you had a rough night," an unfamiliar soothing voice spoke.

He slowly opened his eyes, the bright light reflected against his vision making it difficult for him to maintain them open. His vision was a blur, but even then he was able to somewhat distinguish his surroundings, just barely. He blinked a rough amount of times until his vision cleared slightly enough to see the shadows of the home, none of this was anything familiar in this unknown home.

It was small home from what he can tell, a television was the first thing that was in sight, placed upon a black wooden shelf with two plastic palm trees decorated on both sides of it. The television was those old kind that still had that boxy look to it, they haven't made those kinds in centuries, he seen them online, but he never saw one in person before. The walls were dark, painted with a cinnamon brown color, making the photos/paintings that accented the walls to stand out. It seemed to be a living room, but he was lying on a bed that was standing of on the corner of the room. and a damp towel placed on top of his head. He must be in some small apartment/condo type of building, judging by the size of the room.

Before he could ask where he was to whoever lived here, a middle aged woman stood before him. She removed the damp towel off of his forehead and offered a sincere smile.

"Seems like you had a rough night, sweetie. I found you in alleyway near my home and my, what a shock. You look terrible! How are you feeling?"

'Like crap,' is what he would've responded, but there was no way he would disrespect the woman's home like that just because he wasn't in the best of moods. He bit his tongue back and went for a more appropriate response, "Like I've been hit by a truck."

"Ha, that's what I had assumed in the first place, you look like crap," the woman chuckled as she dips the damp towel into a bowl of water and squeezes out the excess before placing it back on his forehead, he relished the cooling sensation that soon followed.

His vision was now fully clear to get a better visual of the woman, she was definitely a lot older than she had first appeared to be. Not really in any disrespect, but she does have some noticeable wrinkles that falls around her eyes and had visible laugh lines. Her eyes were a deep shade of green that reminded him of emeralds, her black hair with some gray strands of hairs had soft curls and was short just around ear length. She seemed very mother-like, that was a no brainier considering the fact that she even bothered taking him in and nurturing him back to health as if were the most natural thing in the world.

"Luckily for you, you don't have a concussion. But you do have a nasty bump on the back of your head, and have a nose fracture. You wouldn't mind me asking what happened to you, right?" she asked as she took a seat on the bed next to him.

The question had caught Ryoga off guard, at first he couldn't remember, what did happen to him?

Just thinking about it made his head throb, but then it all came to him like a bag of bricks.

He remembered Yuma calling out to him but he didn't give him the time of day and he had been pushed away. Locking himself in the bathroom, his anxiety was just too much too bare. He couldn't stand being there a moment longer and had no other choice but to run away by jumping out the window, literally.

Yuma.

Ryoga had the urge to crawl into a hole and die after doing everything he has done, he hurt Yuma so bad. All Yuma wanted to do was to help him and be nice to him, but here he was acting like a selfish brat throwing it all back into his face. He doesn't deserved to be helped, or have a kind friend like Yuma, he could never forgive himself. He should have rotted away in the alleyway like the piece of trash he is, he wasn't worth it.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? You're crying."

When he blinked, he indeed felt his wet eyelashes against his skin and felt a tear fall along side his temple. He quickly wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his jacket and tried to choke back the sob wanting to escape his lips. God, he really is pathetic.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized and hid his eyes behind his sleeves.

"Oh, come on now. You shouldn't apologize, if you want to cry, then just cry if that makes you feel any better. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm not one to judge."

He really wished she hadn't had said that, because now he felt he would break down like some hot mess. Maybe if he were too be alone it would be easier, but that's just awkward crying in front of a stranger.

" I don't want to, Crying isn't going to help at all, it's not going to change a thing."

"Maybe but it's good to let it out once in a while instead bottling up your emotions, that just doesn't seem healthy."

He didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything, but then again.

The woman nodded understanding his choice, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. At least you're doing a little better."

Damn, not her too. Same story, someone wants to help and here's Ryoga just denying everything and everybody. What was wrong with him?

"I hurt someone," the confession had escaped his lips without his knowledge. It grabbed the woman's attention back to the adolescent.

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he tried to ignore his feelings as long he could, but it's no use. Everything about him and his life is just a disaster, he just about had it with hiding his true feelings. He needed to confide on somebody, but since Yuma wasn't here, he would much rather confide to a stranger than anyone else he knew. So pathetic.

"I hurt someone I care about, really bad."

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and there was still no news on Ryoga. Yuma sat around his room impatiently, pissed at himself for not being able to go and look for his friend. But he didn't have a clue where to even look. Heartland is a very large city, he could literally be anywhere. He told Akari and his grandmother of the situation, Akari agreed to look for him, but she wasn't able to find him. They have called the authorities, but 48 hours have to pass before they can file a missing persons report. They couldn't do anything more but to wait if he would show up to school the next day.<p>

Yuma couldn't wait that long, knowing Ryoga, he may not even show up to school, he could be in danger for all they knew. Heartland might look like a Utopian city, but they couldn't say the same when it gets late at night. There are still crooks at night and cause mayhem throughout the city. He couldn't imagine Ryoga being mixed into the bunch.

He cursed himself and threw his pillow off his hammock and onto the floor, he was just so frustrated for being useless. "What the hell am I even doing here? I should be out there looking out for Ryoga!" He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed out, where the hell could Ryoga could possibly be?

He expected for someone to respond back to him, but he didn't get one. He looked around, he was the only one in the room. Astral seriously still hasn't shown up since their argument. No wonder, he found it really weird that he never hears at least some sort response anymore. He pulled on the neck hole of his shirt to reach in and take out the pendant.

"Astral?"

No response.

"C'mon Astral, talk to me," he pleaded, he waited only to never hear a reply.

Astral is seriously not talking to him, "This is stupid, we shouldn't be arguing over something that doesn't even involve either of us, but seriously Astral. I need your help, Ryoga is missing, he could be in serious trouble and I need to find him."

Maybe if he begged enough he would actually come out, he stared at the pendant hoping to see that annoying alien face again. Nothing. Now he really started to feel irritated.

"What the hell do I need to say for you to answer me? Huh?! I'm sorry! Is that what you me say?" His voice was raised loudly enough that the entire block may have heard him.

Again, no reply. "I'm so sorry I don't agree on your stupid judgement over people you don't like! I'm sorry your huge ego doesn't allow you to be open minded to others! That's what you want to hear, right? How's that for an apology? Other than that I have nothing else for what I should sorry for."

No reply, what else is new. Yuma huffed out of frustration towards Astral. He clutched onto the pendant with anger, "So that's how it is."

He sighed deeply, "Okay. That's fine, I understand. We just don't eye to eye to this so I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

He takes the pendant off and tosses it on top of his drawer. It's obvious Astral wants nothing more to do with Yuma, he's done trying to reason with him. He wasn't getting anywhere just arguing with an inanimate object. He was on his own if he wants to find Ryoga before something happens to him, even if it takes all day, he has to find his friend himself.

* * *

><p>Ryoga confessed everything he had felt, not just about Yuma, but about what his entire life meant to him that lead him to this point. He didn't think he would fee better letting this off his chest, he felt a little better once he talked about what was eating away at him, but it doesn't change that he felt like crap. It made it much worse actually, saying it out loud makes him sound so much more like a pathetic selfish asshole for only acting out on his part and not thinking of how others would respond. And he was being listened to, now this kind lady might think the same, she would agree that he deserved everything that has happened to him and kick him out because he doesn't deserve her help. She was wasting her time on this lost cause.<p>

He sat up from his place, wanting to leave as soon as possible, even though his body cried out in pain from even the slightest movement. Might as well save himself the humiliation of being thrown out, he'll just thank her for helping and listening to him. He needs to distance himself from this city as much as possible.

"What do you think you're doing? You're still healing and need plenty of rest!" she exclaimed as she tried to place him back into the bed.

"I'm fine. I should go, I'm not worth the trouble, I'll be fine."

"Boy, You have such poor self esteem if that's what you really think."

"I told you everything about me, how do you not think the same thing?"

The lady gave him a real stern look, "You want to know what I really think?" She place a pillow behind him to lean against the wall comfortably as she gently pulled the covers over his lap. She sat on the bed by him before she continued.

"Well, I think you're just a young lad who realizes that there is so much more to life than misery."

His eyes grew in shock when he heard the statement, he didn't understand. She continued on.

"You have suffered a lot ever since your sister's accident and your parents abandoning you in your time of need. I'll have to admit, it sounds like you have made reckless decisions without thinking, but the good thing is you are aware of the mistakes you've made. Don't run away from your problems just because you're scared to face them, it's no use because they will catch up to you. Once that time comes, forgive yourself and others will forgive you as well. This "friend" of yours brought you the happiness that you have been struggling to have, and you shouldn't let your past ruin that for you. He seems like fine young lad, I'm sure he'll understand and will want to be alongside you to help him face them with you. Don't take away yourself the opportunity to either one of you, everyone shouldn't neglect their chance to be happy, even if it's for a while."

This was something he didn't expect to hear, he didn't brace himself for this kind of response. 'Forgive yourself,' is that even possible to do that? if he can, would he finally be happy?

The lady gently squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "I'll go make you some supper and I'll leave you alone to your thoughts."

She gave one last squeeze before she stood to disappear behind the multi-colored, beaded curtain where the kitchen was, Ryoga called out to her, he allowed himself to smile, a real genuine smile.

"Thank you, for everything and for giving me a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>well, well, well. look who decided to raise from dead all of a sudden. yup, I'm back after how long. I'm sorry, I'm not going to lie I didn't even think of working on this story during the time I was gone, I wrote like part of this chapter months ago and it was just sitting on my drive, honestly I'm not happy with this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write, so sorry for this crappy chapter. <strong>

**So, for this story I have to ask, how do you think or would like the story to end? I already have an ending that I will use but I'd like to hear what you guys have say, I need some more ideas and who knows? I may like what you have say and use it. Also have another request for you guys, so lately I love making playlists on 8tracks and I want to make a playlist for this story, but my music doesn't really go with this story so tell me what music goes well with it? Or make your own playlist! I would love to hear it!**

**thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Arrives nine months late with a cup of Starbucks and a new username. Sorry I left the way I did for a really long time, I promised myself to not post anything else until i finished this story but that just made me procrastinate more. Don't worry though, I will finish this story if it's the last thing I'll do, then I could work on something else. Ther is probably about one or two chapters left after this, maybe an epilogue, maybe even something extra special that I have in mind for you guys that I think you might enjoy it. I'll let you guys know more about that on the next chapter, **there's a slight scene of a hyperventilation/panic attack so just a heads up if you trigger easily**. Please __enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Yuma searched everywhere he could possibly think of where Ryoga could be last night. Even after the search party he had with his sister was a failure, he continued on his own. He was hoping that he'll be able to find him himself. But he knew what would be the outcome of his own search, and of course he came up empty handed.<p>

It was starting to get late, he had to go home soon because he has school in the morning. But who can rest not knowing where his friend is? He didn't dare to think that something horrible has happened to him, no way. His only other option is to see if he shows up to school, with each passing hour, he was beginning to doubt it.

Ryoga ran away, if he had wanted to be found he would have appeared already. He just wishes that Ryoga is safe and unharmed.

* * *

><p>Yuma didn't get a wink of sleep last night, his eyes were glued to the clock, watching every second tick on by. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. It was useless. The first class of the day starts in two hours, he isn't getting any sleep no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't wait any longer. He got ready as quickly as possible and headed for school. Maybe Ryoga was already there, trying to avoid him or something, maybe even waiting for him.<p>

The school was slightly deserted, just a couple of early birds hanging around waiting for the day to begin.

No sign of Ryoga anywhere.

'_Great._'

He leaned against the wall near the schools' entrance waiting as the time continued to pass on by.

Another hour passed by, people began to arrive, more and more crowded the campus. It doesn't seem that Ryoga was among any of them.

"Yuma?" a familiar voice spoke out to him.

He looked up to see Kotori giving him the oddest look out of amusement.

"That's a new one, I didn't expect to see you here so early. You're usually the last one here."

Right. He was never here this early. The only time he has seen the school this crowded was during lunch and dueling period. It did seem out of the ordinary, for Yuma at least.

He tried to offer her a smile and maybe even a snarky remark, but he couldn't. There's no use in pretending that everything's okay when everything is far from okay. He couldn't even look at her with a straight face.

Kotori noticed his lack of response, she must of expected to hear some kind of sarcasm as well. "Hey, are you okay? Is something bothering you? You look like you haven't slept at all last night," she asked with a more concerned tone in her voice.

Kotori has been one of closest friends for as long as he can remember, he could confide in her for anything and knew he would be listened to, and most likely be helped. He knew she was to be trusted so he told her,

"Ryoga's gone."

"Ryoga? You mean Shark?" she gasped.

He couldn't even nod his head, he just choked back the sob that tried to escape through the lump lodged in his throat. He started to feel hopeless, Ryoga is not showing up to school either, he knows it. If he isn't here, where the hell was he?

He kicked the trash can, that just so happened to be close by him, to the ground out of frustration.

Kotori yelled out at him for his sudden action, everyone began to stare their way when they heard the commotion. He could care less about causing a scene from venting, nosy people were the least of his worries.

He felt troubled trying to breath, he was hyperventilating from hopelessness. He tried to calm himself down but he felt no control over his body, breathing was becoming difficult and was feeling closed in. His body was shaking from the containment of his sorrows, anger and guilt. He just wants to know that Ryoga was okay, it's all his fault. He's gone because of him.

He felt Kotori grabbing his arm and led away from the crowd, "C'mon, I'll take you somewhere else and you could tell me what happened."

Yuma made no argument there, he didn't think he would have been able to move around himself without letting himself break down then and there.

* * *

><p>Kotori led him to a more secluded area away from the crowd, the lunch area where not many people hang out in the morning.<p>

They sat on the lunch benches and once Yuma calmed himself down a bit, he was able to explain to Kotori what had happened.

He told her about how he let Ryoga stay in his home because of his backstory. How he realized that he ruined the guys' life by being the reason why he had lost his desire to duel. How badly he screwed up everything of their possible friendship they were forming. And he is now no where to be found. She listened to him, never interrupted with commentary or opinions and waited until he finished talking before she had a say in it.

"Sounds like you guys have had a hectic couple of days."

"Yeah. I don't what else to do, if he's not here, where else could he be?"

"He didn't tell you anything of his hideouts?"

"No."

Kotori sighed out and rested her chin on her hand, she must trying think of something that could encourage or help him.

"There you are!" the distant voice yelled out.

Both Kotori and Yuma look up and saw Tetsuo on his skateboard skidding to a halt before them.

"Didn't see you out front, I assumed that you were either late or not coming."

Tetsuo must still be pissed off about their last argument when he is clearly ignoring Yuma's presence to acknowledge Kotori.

"Yuma was here early because of some problems he's having, so we came over here so he can tell me about it."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Yuma, "You came to school early?"

"Why does it matter if I'm here earlier than usual? There's clearly a bigger issue here!" Yuma exclaimed.

Tetsuo was slightly taken aback from the sudden exclamation, "Okay, sheesh. What's your problem?"

"Ryoga's missing," Kotori answered for Yuma.

"Missing? Missing how?"

"Missing as in he's nowhere to found," Yuma hissed at him.

"He and Ryoga got into an argument the other day, and hasn't been seen since then," Kotori explained as she ignored Yuma's remark towards Tetsuo.

Yuma didn't seem to take the hint and continued butt heads with him.

"Not like you would care. Bet you're glad to be hearing this."

"Oi! What kind of person do you take me for? Do you think I get amused from people's misery?"

"I don't know! But you sure as hell don't tolerate Ryoga at all, so I wouldn't be surprised if you're enjoying this."

"Just because I don't trust the guy doesn't mean I wish him the worst. Unlike you I am not as naive to trust the school bully," Tetsuo cut him off.

"I'm telling you he's changed!"

"People don't change by night Yuma. After you ruined his reputation, he got close to you to plan something against you, I'm sure of it! Don't say I didn't tell you so."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kotori's booming voice cut off both boys from their argument, as she forced herself between them pushing them away from each other. "You guys are acting like five year olds with this stupid bickering!"

"You!" she pointed her finger to Tetsuo, "You don't have to be so close-minded about people. Human beings are allowed to change, give them a chance before you judge them so harshly.

"And you!" She turned her finger to Yuma, "I know you're worried about Shark and you're desperate. But you need to allow your other friends help you. If you're so keen on proving you're right about him, then let us see for ourselves. But the important thing right now is finding him, and we help you find him cos we do care about you!

"So the both of you are going to suck up your pride and makeup cos you guys are best friends and this entire argument is just pathetic and stupid and won't get us anywhere. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Tetsuo and Yuma were lost for words for Kotori's confrontation. She could be terrifying when she wants to be, but this time was serious.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Both boys glared at each other as they made eye contact, it's pretty clear that they did not see eye to eye when it comes to Ryoga and it may take a while to resolve the tension over the subject, but Kotori was right. This argument was getting them nowhere and they are too close to let this argument cloud their judgement.

Eventually they both relaxed their postures and nodded towards each other giving Kotori the satisfaction.

"Good, now that's settled, we need to talk about Shark."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it is kind of short but that's the most and best i could do for this chapter. Better than nothing as I always say. I kind of don't know where I'm going with story, at first i had a totally different vision for this story and I wanted to make shark bait shipping canon, but i see myself going with a different route with that because this story didn't go as planned, maybe make it subtle hints for canon or leave them as friends or maybe even enemies? Not sure, let me know what guys think about that. Oh! I also made a playlist for the story on 8tracks! I have a link of it in my profile if wanna check that out. if you also want to get a better hold of me I'm more active on tumblr - <strong>hellabyss<strong> - I'll more likely respond to you quickly there. I'll update again whenever I can, hopefully soon._


End file.
